Even An Imp Needs Some Love
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: A little Impmon gets caught int he act without even realizing. But such an action creates consequences, one's she didn't even know could turn out good. A female Impmon X male human story.
**A Digimon story for you guys. Just to let you know, this one will involve a female Impmon, but she is not an actual anthro. More; she's just bigger than the regular sized Impmon, like a metre high or so, but she's not an breasted or more human-shaped, as she would still have a bare chest.**

 **Going on with that, let's begin.**

Digimon.

Digital monsters.

Creatures with a technological origin that have become practically flesh and blood. Acting as companions alongside children these are more than mere data animals, as they have become creatures with heart and soul, thoughts and ideas, gaining emotions and intelligence. Becoming people with a different body.

They were practically a mainstream thing nowadays, aimed almost directly at children, these have now become best friends to children everywhere.

But what happens when they grow up? Do they leave, to make another child happy.

Nope, just like real-life pets, the Digimon are the children's companions for life.

Even if said children age to adulthood.

And that's exactly what has happened to one human and his Digimon. Now an adult with a job, his own house and a social life, this human grew out of his kiddie phase and moved on, enjoying his adult life with the thought of his past child self lingering around him.

Well, excluding his Digimon, of course. His best friend for over ten years, she stayed with the male through thick and thin, refusing to leave his side.

But now that he was a adult male, this all was just old news. Now, it wasn't as if he ever wanted her to leave. Would you get rid of your pet if you didn't want it, despite having it for so long? No, but now, she felt more like an permanent guest then his closest friend. She kinda wanted life to return to how it was when they were both young, to have fun like they used, to be happy again.

Who was she? She was Impmon, a so called 'evil' virus type Digimon who stood at around a metre tall. With a purple body, covering almost everything but her white face, she wore red gloves on her three-fingered hands, and a red handkerchief around her neck. A mischievous Digimon with a nurturing heart, she longed to be with her trainer once more to at least let him hold her for old times sake.

But no, she stays with the male in hopes he would notice her again. It's not the male's fault he grew up, or that he doesn't realize that she's depressed whenever he's not next to her .

She just wished he would notice her again, in a way more than friends, more than best friends…

It was dark now, at night, with the person in the house was the lonely Imp, sitting down on the edge of a normal-sized bed, her bed, in her room, holding a rather unmistakable phallic object in her hands.

"Oh Scott." She said slowly, rubbing the green-coloured object in her hands. Her voice soft and sultry, her cheeks flushed and hot. She stared deeply at her toy, imagining it was not a fake, but the real thing, or to be more precise, a certain person's real thing. Thick, long and awaiting to be inside her.

Slowly, she moved the object downwards, lightly rubbing the tip over her feminine area, just barely pushing it in, letting it kiss her outside opening.

"Oh Scott." She repeated, this time louder and heavier, her body pulsed from the contact, her lower half shivering out of need for the full feeling inside her. Her mind and body only able to concentrate on this one, single thing.

She didn't even recognize the sound of keys being clicked in the front door. Taking a few seconds longer than really needed, the front door opened, slightly at first, then more and more until a figure came through, or rather, tumbled his way inside, for you see he was rather tipsy. Perhaps not fully drunk, but definitely inebriate denough to be unable to walk like a sensible person. Or even like a normal animal, for that manner. He had a night out with the lads; which really meant getting drunk off beer, talking about nonsense that made little sense, and ate food a person wouldn't eat sober before stumbling home, sleeping half undressed in their bed before waking up with a hell of a hangover.

What, they were adults, it was perfectly legal. Still just because something wasn't illegal doesn't mean it's a good idea.

"Honey I'm home early." He slurred his words, forgetting he had no spouse due to his intoxication, then laughing stupidly. With an embarrassing use of effort the male closed and locked his door. "Ugh...I need to sit down." He said as he proceeded to head upstairs, ignoring all the chairs and sofa's downstairs that he could relax into. Fumbling his way up, he almost passed an open door, until a noise inside stopped him. Dragging himself backwards, he peeked inside, where the body of one, his own, Digimon sat. Her body faced away, unable to see what is going on, be that did not stop him looking in with half-lidded eyes, as the sounds of panting and moaning filled the room made his drunken curiosity stay.

"Scott, yes, please, put it in!" She called out, not knowing the human peeping in on her, as she slowly pushed her toy into her, her body leaned back, as the pleasure erupted in her.

The male just stood there, not knowing, or even thinking on what's actually going on.

Getting her sense back, the female immediately pulled her toy out and pushed it back in, going at a steady pace as she thrusted her toy into her, enjoying the pleasure. A few moments passed before she couldn't take it any more and stood up on the bed, before crouching down and going on all fours, using one of hands to steady herself with her body still facing away from the door the male watched as the female presented her dripping pussy to the world, wet from the masterbation she was recieving. Wasting no time the female continued on with her sexual stimulation with her didlo, unintetionlly letting the male watch with curious eyes.

If only the male wasn't so intoxicated he would show some sign of surprise, instead all he did was grin a little. Not completely sure what was going, despite it being so obvious to a sober man, he watched on.

Going at a faster pace than before Impmon continued on with her actions, moaning out in ecstasy as she pummeled her vaginal opening with might, all the time calling out her 'master' as she screwed herself with her toy, all the while imagining she was not masterbating but instead believing her male had her body in a vice grip, holding her body down with his strong arms as he thrusted his cock deep within her, touching every nook and cranny in her fragile flower.

"Right there, my master!" She called out as she swore she felt herself hit her g-spot, focusing on that area within her as she thrusted her toy at a faster pace. Suffice to say her orgasm soon approached. Trying to get a release as soon as she could she stood up, her knees still on the bed as she let the didlo rest the base on her cover as she dropped down, going up and down on her toy as she rode her phallic object like a cowgirl, taking only a few seconds before her orgasm hit, as she moaned as loud as she could as she released her juices over her toy and bed covering, juices dripped from her pussy as she flopped down forward on the bed, panting from her exhaustion. "Oh Scott, thank you. I love you so much" She said to herself.

All the while the male did nothing but watch on, and after she finished she turned away, heading towards his room as he said nothing. His mind too intoxicated to think clearly, and doing nothing but letting that memory stay in the back of his mind as he entered his own room, and laid himself down uncomfortably on the bed.

He passed out less than a minute later.

The sun hit his closed eyes like a fire. With pain he brought his body up, his tired state made it hard for to stay up, and the pain of his hangover hit him like a truck as he groaned into his bed, thankfully only a barely audible noise could be heard. With a struggle he lifted himself off the bed and made his way into his bathroom grabbing his glass that he kept for moments like this and filled it with cool water as he proceeded to drink, letting the liquid quench his thirst.

"Ugh." He groaned lowly, grabbing his head as he leaned over the sink for a few moments. doing nothing but looking into the mirror and seeing the terrible state he's in. "Maybe one less beer next time." He promised to himself, knowing he probably wouldn't keep this promise. Moving out of the bathroom and into his bedroom he preceded to change his clothing into a cleaner option. Throwing his dirty clothing into the washing basket as he made his way out, he rubbed his head down the hallway as he thought.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Did I miss something?" He thought as he headed to the stairs. "I swear there's something I should remember but can't."

"James didn't tell me another bloody secret again." He deadpanned. He stopped when he saw Impmon down on the bottom floor, walking passed as she hadn't noticed the male yet.

"Maybe I'll ask her, she could know."

"Oh Scott!" A voice rang through his head called out before he could take a step down. Momentarily stopping, he continued down, wondering where that came from. Shaking that from his head he made his way to the kitchen, where his Digimon stood on a chair, making cereal.

"Good morning Impmon." He said cheerfully, thankful that his hangover had mostly subsided by now.

"Morning Scott." She replied, looking up from her breakfast. "Had a nice hangover?" She teased with a grin. "Or do you prefer looking like an idiot?" He knew she meant no harm by her words, as it was just her usual way of saying hello. Besides, he did have really bad bed-hair. As he looked at the Digimon he got a brief but sudden flashback of what appeared to be Impmon from behind, sitting on her bed.

"Slept well?" She asked as she sat down on the chair and grabbed a spoon as the male grabbed the cereal box for himself.

"I guess so, if you don't include this weird dream I had."

"A dream?" Impmon asked through a full mouth of cereal. The male now settled down with his own bowl and poured his cereal, before dropping milk into it.

"Yes. I think at least." He said unsurely. "Actually, I think you were there."

The female turned her head sharply as the human said that. "You dreamt about me?" She said slowly.

"Yes. At least, I think you were. I swear I saw your back. And I think you even called out my name. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I remember you calling out my name.

The female looked away as he said this, the male not noticing as he was too transfixed on his breakfast.

 _Did he really see me-_ She thought loudly, practically shouting at herself.

"It was probably nothing really." He said absentmindedly. "Maybe it was just my dream being drunk as well."

"Uh...maybe" She replied, not looking away as they both ate their cereal in silence. The human managed to finish first, placing his bowl in the sink and walked away, leaving her alone.

 _He couldn't have seen me, could he? He wasn't home to see me._ Realization hit her. Hard. _I never noticed him come in, I just found him on the bed, sleeping like the handsome fool he is._ She blushed as she just realized what she had said. _NO! Impmon! Stupid girl. You know it could never work out between the two. You just a stupid Digimon and he's just…_ She trailed off. She had to. _He's him._

Finishing off her cereal she placed the empty bowl in the sink, and after clearing away the rest of the breakfast items she made her way in the living room, were her human was resting on the sofa, his feet upon the couch. Not trying to get his attention or anything, she sat down on the other side of the sofa.

Taking a glance to her side, she softly nudged her way a little towards him. Making sure he wasn't looking again, she repeated. And again.

She kept doing this until her body now sat inches away from his own. She didn't move anymore, feeling comfortable enough. However, the male had other plans, by using his legs, he grabbed the female without warning and pulled her towards his chest, where she lay atop him, himself still resting on the edge of the sofa as he was not lying down.

Impmon said nothing, not really knowing what to say, so instead she opted to resting herself atop the male with her arms spread out, practically hugging the human as he suddenly moved one of his hands and gently patted and rubbed her head, him still seemingly focused on the TV.

 _Well, at least I can still do this._ The thought gave her some mild bliss as she let the human pat her head.

Despite what she thought, the male himself was not focused on the TV, but instead in trying to figure out what he saw last night. He was sure it wasn't a dream. He said that to not worry his Digimon. He knew he saw something last night, and he knew Impmon had something to do with it.

But was the question. His memories were too vague to understand. Why was she calling out his name? And why was she sitting on her bed?

Well OK that one wasn't really much to think about, but he knew there was more. Trying to find them was the real problem. Absentmindedly stroking his Digimon, he pondered why this seemed so important to him. It could be nothing, it probably is nothing, but there was still something lingering in his mind that told him this was important, not just to him, but for her as well.

Sometime later, after Impmon moved off to occupy herself, the human made his way upstairs.

 _What can't I get Impmon off my brain today?_ He thought. _Why does my mind keep telling me I saw something involving her yesterday night? I refuse to believe it was nothing, it was way too vivid for my mind too simply think up, and it feels way too real to just be a dream._

 _Just...what the hell is it?_

He stopped walking as he noticed his Digimon's door open ajar. _Strange. This feels a bit familiar too for some reason._ Edging forward, he peered though not looking for anything in particular, instead trying to just understand why his head said he's seen this scenario before.

 _It's just Impmon's bedroom, it's not like I've never seen this room befo-_

" _Oh Scott!"_

The human jumped backwards against the wall as the image hit him like a ton of bricks. As had look around and peared to her bed, the image of Impmon, _his_ Impmon, could be seen kneeling on all fours on her bed, furiously pumping an object into her vagina, the object in question being all soaked from her juices as she called, nay, moaned out his name. The human legs almost buckled from his own weight as he found little strength to hold him up. They didn't take long to give out as the male slid down the wall, he eyes completely transfixed on what he could see of the bed.

It took him a few moments to rectify himself. _Impmon was masturbating...to me?_ He thought as the pieces were put into place. _Last night...I saw it last night. I came in drunk and I…_ He placed his head in his hands as defeat. _I watched her. I didn't stop watching her either, I can remember it now, I completely watched her masturbate to me and I only left when she finished. Oh God, I'm no better than a pervert, ain't I._ He sighed into his hands.

For a long, drawled out moment he sat there, trying to pick himself up. He felt so disappointed in himself. _No Scott, you are not like this. You know you would never do this kind of thing while sober. You aren't a bad person with alcohol, but...still that cannot justify what I've done. I hope...I only hope Impmon can forgive me. Yes, I need to apologise to her for what I've done._

But before he could set off he fully realized what he was going to; he was going to say sorry to his Digimon for watching her fuck herself to him. There's now way he could just apologise to her as simply as saying sorry as he looked at her masturbate as she called his name. What other Scott was there?

A bigger question lay in his mind; why was she masturbating to him? Was she really imagining herself fuck herself while she thought about her tamer? She did say his name, she even said I love you.

 _I love you so much._

The male just shook his head. _So she was masturbating while thinking about having sex with me? Does she...does she have feelings for me. Is that why she was thinking of me? She imagined having sex with me?_

 _She wants to have sex with me?_ The realization fully hit him. _Oh...wow._ Was all he thought. _I didn't think she ever would ever see me that way._ He couldn't help but laugh a little. _The question now is, what do I do now? How do I feel about all this?_

Does he accept her feelings? Does he reject her? Does he apologise for what he had done? Will she accept it? Can he find a way to make this situation less awkward.

Then he had an idea. It may take a while to for it to start, but the results should be worth.

 _The only real problem now is the wait._ He thought as he got up and headed for his room. He noticed that sat by his bedside table was his digivice, and while nowadays acts more like a memento than an actual tool, it still made him feel some joy when he picked it up. Examining it, he could not help but remember all the old times he had with her. From when he met her as a Taamon to when they battled to when they grew up together. She was and has always been his best friend. Even now.

She was so dear to him it was impossible to imagine his life no longer with her, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized how he had been neglecting her lately. Not purposely, but still, he could only think about how bad she feels for her once closest friend no longer having any fun with her.

He needed to make this right. And he already knew just how.

With a little fun of their own.

It was night now, and a certain Digimon was making her way towards her bed. Throughout the day, she seemed to notice her human act more different than usual. He was always glancing at her and talking to her awkwardly, yet acted as if he was hiding something. She couldn't guess what was up. The whole day felt so awkward for her, as she couldn't get the thought of her tamer knowing she masturbated to him out of her head.

Trying not to think about it, she was surprised when she saw on the single pillow of her bed was what appeared to be a note. Examining it, it simply read **Come to my room** She recognised it was his writing. Confused, she did just so, stopping when she noticed his door was closed.

"Scott, you in?" She called as she knocked on the door. She waited for a few seconds for an answer, but after hearing there was none, she badged in. "I got your note. What is it that you want?" She peered around the dark room, not noticing that behind her stood a shadowy figure slowly closing the door, only making a sound when it shut.

Impmon immediately span round to face the noise, only to suddenly feel herself being picked up by a figure much larger than her. "Who are y-" She tried to say, instinctively getting ready to form an attack, before stopping short as the unknown figure placed a finger on it's mouth. She hadn't even realized she was being moved as the figure suddenly pushed her down forward onto the bed.

"What...do you want?" She asked, trying to pretend she was tough and not terrified of the creature seemingly sitting over her.

"You really haven't figured it out by now." The figure said quizzaciously, the female instantly recognized the voice.

"Wait...SCOTT!" She shouted, as the figure moved it's hand out and turned on the bedside lamp, the light revealing the grinning face of her human. Also shirtless.

"You idiot you nearly scared me half to death." She berated him, feeling so annoyed at his, forgetting what comprising position there were in.

"Sorry about that." He said, his tone telling her he wasn't really sorry at all.

"Why...why the hell did you do that?" She asked, having no time for a nonsense response.

"Because." The male replied slowly, lowering himself downwards until his face was too close to hers. She hopped he didn't see her blush. "For a start, I wanted to apologise."

"For what?"

"For...watching you masturbate without your permission." He said, his grin disappeared as his face became more serious and meaningful, while the Digimon's face just gain a redder blush as she clasped her mouth in her gloved hands and gasped. She felt so embarrassed, so awkward, so hurt, not even at the male himself, but for her to let such a thing happen. He had watched her masturbate while she imagined being fucked by the same male.

"You...saw...that?" She managed to blurt out through her hands. The male replied, making sure to sound as sincere and truthful as he could.

"Yes, and I apologised for watching you throughout the whole. I...I was drunk and stupid and I know that's no excuse for what I did. I...I just really hope you can at least forgive me for doing that. I can completely tell you that I will never do such a thing to you ever again. I don't mind eve fully mind if you cannot forgive me, I just wish that you don't hate me now."

All through his apologise Impmon's hands slowly but surely moved away from her mouth as he blush slowly started to disappear from her cheeks. Here he is, the male she had imagined fucking her, the male she had feelings for, the male who watched her masturbate, apologising to watching her in the act.

She let out the only words she could say:

"You...IDIOT!" He reeled back in surprise.

"Do you really think I'd ever hate you! I could never hate you! I love you too much to hate you! It isn't even the fact you saw me that I'm angry with you."

"It's your stupid motion that you believe I could ever hate you! I can't, I won't, and I never will! You freaking ball of braindead mush!" She finished her shout with a pant. The male, getting over the shock, smiled at her.

"What?" she demanded as he leaned back over her.

"I'm glad."

"For what?"

"That you telled me that you loved me." But before she could recover her mouth with her hands the male quickly grabbed her arms to stop her.

"I...I..." She tried to say. But the male continued with his previous statement. "And second, because I want to do this." And upon finishing that the male leaned his body forward and caught the Digimon in a surprising kiss.

Her whole body froze, unable to move. She couldn't properly process what was happening, her human was kissing her, it all felt too fake and unbelievable to be true. Slowly, their lips parted, as string of saliva hung from their lips, as if they never wanted to separate, before it broke and landed on her cheek, the female not even caring about it.

"What...just..." The Digimon managed to blurt out, her arms still held still be the male.

"You told me that you love me, don't you? Well how about I show you how much I love you?" He leaned forward once again, but stopped, when he heard her blurt out faintly; "stop."

He did just so, leaning back up as he let go of her arms. Slowly, his partner leaned up with her elbows.

"Is there something wrong." He spoke seriously. She didn't meet his gaze, only able to look away. "It's just...this whole thing seems so..." She couldn't feel herself able to finish.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She knew she didn't want to stop, she wanted to continue, to have him ravish her, for him to screw her senseless, but there was still something in the back of her mind that wanted them to stop, to say that this was just not right.

No. This was what she wanted, but there was still-

"Impmon?" The male said carefully as he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Just tell me, right here and now, do you want me to continue, or do you want us stop and never speak for his again, if this in any way doesn't feel OK to you?"

"I want...I want..."

"I want this. I want this so bad." She clenched herself. "Please, I need you so badly." She pleaded, forcing herself not to cry. He felt so glad as he tipped her head forward and laid a soft kiss upon her forehead. She couldn't help but smile a little.

Then in one quick motion the male pushed himself forward as made out with her once again, going more furiously and unrestrained than the last time.

She relented without any force, kissing him back as she brought her hands around to hug his head. He brought his round to hug her body as they both lost themselves to the feeling of lust. It took no time for the male to unleash his tongue in her mouth, and the Digimon responded in kind, both driving their tongues as deep into each others mouths as hard as they could, pushing their lips apart for a short moment so their tongues can meet in tandem, there tasting equipment swapping saliva as they danced with each other, before their lips magnetically pulled towards each other again, again pushing their meaty muscles inside the other partners jaw. Bringing his hands up he, slowly, grabbed her gloves and took them off her, followed by taking off her neck-wear, throwing them gently to one side in the bed, leaving her bare. whether she cared or didn;t notice was any one's guess, but it mattered little in the end.

 _Now then._ He thought through the relentless kissing. _Let's see how far she wants to go._

He brought his hand downwards until he reached her slit, gentle rubbing around her folds to erect some pleasure from here, to which she moaned into his mouth. He continued to rub her vulva some more, rubbing both up and down and circling around her opening, each movement spurred words of pleasure entering his mouth from her, before he, using two fingers, opening up her folds, causing her to moan so wide she was released from his mouth, writhing in the pleasure.

"How far would you like to go?" He asked her as he continued rubbing her womanhood.

"Mmmm...more." She moaned out, clenching her body to the bed.

"What was that?" He whispered over her ear.

"I...I said do me now! Plough me! Right now, dammit!" She screamed at, slightly reverting back to her angered, if just for a moment. Wasting no time, he brought his body up, and grabbing the hem of his trousers and underwear at the same time, he quickly pulled them down, freeing his hard-on that was painfully caged under his clothing. He threw his clothing away, leaving him bare with nothing but his modest erection, the mere sight of it alone made the Imp blush deeply.

Bringing himself back over he grabbed her legs and pointed them upwards, leaving her womanly opening unprotected yet ready for the penetration. Aiming for the hole he gently said to her as he leaned over from his anvil position; "I'm gonna go slow, all right?"

She nodded, then clenched the bed as she felt him slowly pushed his way into her, her previous actions of using a toy helped to make the action more bearable given their size difference, but she still was tight enough for both to feel amazing during the endeavour.

The human managed to push himself fully in, stopping as he reached the end. Without a word being uttered he pulled back before pushing in again, at first, taking his time with his actions, but soon after thrusted in a steady pace, keeping a good grip on her legs while he was on his knees. Making sure to keep a steady pace with his thrusts he pulled the Digimon towards him, tipping her lower half upwards as her ass was pulled up and her head pushed more into the bed.

"Wait what are you-" She tried to say as the male let go of her legs to bring his arms to the sides of her and grippid her body, said legs now rested on his chest, as in one quick motion the human immediately thrusted his cock downwards into her, the female screaming out in response as the male penetrated much harder and farther than before. The human thrusted faster as well, Impmon being able feel each thrust hitting her in all the right spots, letting her body become loose and losing herself to the pleasure.

"Don't...stop..." She said through her gasps, feeling her release start to awake from inside her. "I...can feel...myself about to..." She managed to get out, the male recognising what she was trying to say as he didn't relent with his motions, instead making sure to go at a steady pace, wanting her to release as soon as she wanted. Within seconds, she climaxed, releasing her juices onto the humans cock,riding out the pleasure as the human continued, his release already being felt and within a short moment he came as well, arching his back as he came into her, his body going numb as his grip loosened enough for her body to fall flat on the bed and his shaft to fall out. The human didn't stop cumming as his manhood was released from her cunny, as the few drops left spurted onto the female chest, staining her body with his seed.

A moment passed in pure silence as both partners panted as they sat where they were, the Digimon being the first to move, trying to grab her chest with her hand until she saw her torso covered with his white liquid, thankful she didn't have her gloves on.

"You...IDIOT!" The female screamed as loud as she could. "You got cum on my chest! That's just gross, man!" The human couldn't help but laugh a little as he leaned over to the side of the bed and pulled out a piece of wiping paper beside the lamp.

"Yet you're not complaining that I got most inside of you." He joked as he wiped the juices of her.

"Yeah well it's supposed to go there." She replied as she tried to hide her embarrassment, feeling it more as the male wiped across her cheek from a stray strand of love-juices. Crumpling up the paper and throwing away to the side, the male preceded to grab the female and pull her forward with him, not realizing he pulled up the covers and got inside with his Digimon, placing her gently down on her side as he kissed her cheek, wrapping one of his arms around her.

"You know you enjoyed that, didn't you." He whispered seductively into her ear.

"Y...Yeah." She said slowly.

"Who knows." He began as pulled his mouth as far into her ear as possible. "Maybe next time I could do you up your ass as you push that little thing you call a dildo into your snatch. I bet you'd enjoy that even more?"

"Yeah." She said, the human hearing her voice break as she brought her hands up to her eyes. Fearing the worst he grabbed her side and pulled her down to her back, where he saw the female try her best to silently cry.

"Impmon!" Scott said fearing he had upset her in some way. "Look it was about doing you anally then-"

"IT'S NOT THAT YOU FRICKING IDIOT!" She bellowed at him, her tears seesed.

"Then...what's wrong...I didn't hurt you in any way, did I?"

"NO!" She screamed. "OF COURSE NOT! YOU COULD NEVER HURT ME!"

"But what's wrong then?"

Taking a few seconds to calm down, she replied in honest: "This isn't right. I'm a Digimon, I shouldn't do these things with you. Why...do you think I never asked? You're my partner not my lover. This just doesn't seem like the right thing to do."

The human just let out an audible chuckle at her sentence. "Impmon, do you really think that matters all that much?" He spoke softly. "You're my best friend, You really think something as simple as you being a Digimon would get in the way of that. Look." He reached round to grab his Digivice and presented it to her, urging her to take it.

"This device tells me, it tells us they were an inseparable couple, whether battling or not. But it isn't what truly binds us. What binds us together is our friendship. It's our past. Our feelings. It's just a tool. A symbol, ultimately. Understand?"

After a brief second the Digimon nodded her head, a smile appeared was she brushed the tears of her cheeks. "OK OK I see you're point." She said.

"Good." The human smiled as he tentatively reached round and brought the female into a hug. "It's time to sleep." He said simply as he petted her gently as she closed her eyes.

"Scott." She spoke slowly as the male relaxed into his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Remember what you said earlier? About what you want to do with me?"

"...Yeah?"

"You better keep a hold of that promise tomorrow."

The human laughed before both partners uttered no more words that night, letting sleep take over, ready to start a new day tomorrow.

A new day neither will forget.

 **;)**


End file.
